The Book of Life Chapter 2: The Mythical World
, originally named The Book of Life 2, is a American CGI-animated action-adventure-fantasy-comedy-drama film, serving as a sequel to 2014's The Book of Life, being directed by . It is being produced by Reel FX Animation Studios, Double Dare You Productions, Access Entertainment (credited, although logo not shown) and Warner Animation Group (credited only) and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on TBD. Synopsis Set two years after the events of the first film, three months has passed since the dramatic destruction of San Angel caused by bandits and forced them to live in tents and plan ultimate revenge on them, Manolo and his gang discover a ally that promised them that San Angel will be restored, however, they discover a mythical world at the Land of the Remembered in a process, but when a new villain who is Chakal's brother rises and wants revenge for the death of him, Manolo and his gang must defeat him while restoring their home. Cast * as Manolo Sanchez, a former torero and a musician, now serving as a captain leader to get revenge on the bandits, Maria's husband and the main protagonist. *Zoe Saldana as María Posada, a female warrior who is Manolo's wife and now serves as a warrior of the team. *Channing Tatum as Joaquín Mondragon, Jr., a young man who is Manolo's closest friend and a town hero. * as Antón, Chakal's more powerful brother out for revenge and the main antagonist. *Anna Kendrick as Destiny, a mysterious minotaur who helps the heroes. *Ron Perlman as Xibalba, a ruler of Land of the Forgotten who is La Muerte's husband. * as La Muerte, a ruler of Land of the Remembered who is Xibalba's wife. * as La Noche, a ruler of the Land of the Mythicals and is El Chamuco's wife. *Lin-Manuel Miranda as El Chamuco, a anti-heroic, but a trustful ruler of Land of the Mythicals and is La Noche's husband. *TBD as Caiylin, a Face Paint who is Quill's best friend/owner who aids Manolo and his gang. *Chris Pratt as Quill Quill, a Bonga who likes to mock Manolo, but is a trusted ally. (W.I.P) Production Trivia *20th Century Fox (who distributed the first film) was originally going to distribute the sequel, but ultimately dropped the project for a unknown reason and Warner Bros. acquired the rights to the franchise and revived plans for the sequel. **They possibly dropped the project due to the possible acquisition of 21st Century Fox by either The Walt Disney Company or (who already owns NBCUniversal), fearing a possible conflict between the new owners. *The production rights for the sequel were originally acquired by , but due to the sexual harassment scandals envolving his co-founder in late 2017, the production rights for it, as well as some other films set to be released by the company, were sold to Time Warner. **As a result, Warner Bros. now owns the rights for this film and the first film. *Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures Entertainment (through Columbia Pictures) and Lionsgate Films also bid for the franchise's rights, but unsuccessfully. *It is unknown if Manolo's dead family will return in the sequel or not. Category:Films Category:American films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:RatPac Entertainment Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:The Book of Life Category:PG Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas